


this is literally just somewhere to dump kin memories i am so sorry dfhdfhdf

by calamari_kincantation



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: F/M, MC has a name cause Kinnie, implied hypnosis/charming in chap. 1, uuuh there's like one use of the word fuck in chap. 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:21:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27950678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calamari_kincantation/pseuds/calamari_kincantation
Summary: exactly what it says on the tin ;w;this is so far entirely asmo content bc y'girl had/has a bias, y'all.
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

Privately, to herself, Choi Yoona thinks that this study session would be a _lot_ easier if not for the demon currently wrapping his arms around her. But Asmodeus had offered his assistance, and she didn't have the heart to tell him he was doing the furthest thing from helping possible right now. Really, what the small human would rather be doing was taking the _biggest nap_ of her life.

Except her Potion Making test was the next day, and the four nights before it had been taken up with every possible disruption the House of Lamentations had to offer. Some of it may have been procrastination, like Levi's insistence that she binge watch TSL with him after she found an especially good meta post on it... but for the most part, it was just par for the course when you live in a house with 6 other people. _Chores, other schoolwork, desperately trying to keep Beel from eating everything in sight_.. She sighed, quietly, and tried to refocus on the heavy book in her lap.

"Yoonaaaa~" sang Asmodeus in her ear. "What's wrong, hmm~?"

She yawned, grumbling under her breath as she did so. " _That_. I'm exhausted, but this needs to get done."

"Does it really, though~?" he queried, his voice soft.

" _Yes_. Lucifer gets _so_ mad when I fail, you know that," she hissed, trying to stifle more yawns as she leafed through the tome.

"Well, does it at least need to get done now~?" Asmo trilled, clearly going somewhere with this. "I mean, you have tomorrow morning before class to study, you know!"

As the two of them spoke, Yoona could feel her tiredness growing. It didn't help that Asmodeus kept his room so much like she'd keep hers, if she had the magical ability. Soft blankets, a roaring fire... she yawned again, stronger this time. It felt so difficult to form protests, so she just... stopped. She was tired, after all. She wanted to sleep, so so badly, and the voice in her head that insisted she work just kept getting _quieter_.

"Just focus on my words, Yoona. If rest is what you _truly desire_ right now, you know I can help you~ I promise you’ll wake feeling refreshed, ready to face the day ahead."

As he spoke, thoughts of studying, being attentive, slowly faded from her mind. His voice had this strange, dizzying quality to it. It made everything feel so distant and work feel so _boring_... her breath slowed further, then further still, and her body fell limp against him. 

"Just _relax_ for me, hmm~? My voice is so calming and easy to focus on~" She felt her eyes drooping, fluttering further and further down. It was hard to focus on anything other than his voice, so she just.. stopped. He was still speaking, but she didn't need to pay him her full attention. She could just relax.

Her eyes drooped further, and she was finding it

so

very hard

_to resist..._

_"Then stop resisting and **sleep** , Yoona-chan~ I'll take care of things, I promise~!"_

* * *

She awoke later, to an unfamiliar beeping. It sounded like a D.D.D, but it wasn't... _oh_.

Asmodeus was curled up against her, purring gently in his sleep. His D.D.D was flashing brightly on the nightstand to his left, clearly set to wake the both of them up before her test.

He could be so _kind_ , she thought. It was odd sometimes, being so close to demons who could definitely kill her if they desired.. and being lulled to sleep by one, instead.

She didn't realize the purring had ceased until she felt Asmodeus shift and wrap his arms around her shoulders once more.

"I told you I'd take care of you~" he hummed, smiling.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i have like two other chapters in drafts i just keep FORGETTING to actually edit them, help me--

The clock in her room gradually ticked later and later, her eyes burning slightly with the effort of staying awake. But there was an exam coming up in her Biology class, and Yoona was _going_ to pass no matter what.

“ _Humans, Demons and Angels all have their own unique properties. One curiosity in particular is the topic of scent; each of the three realms have different responses to the scents of others, and how they hold their own..”_

She blinked heavily, trying to refocus her attention on the book despite the half-asleep demon curled up around her...

“ _Demons are by far the simplest; their bodies produce different compounds and pheromones that mark objects, territory and people. Angels tend to lack a strong scent of their own, but are able to negate those of a demon, effectively removing the claim unless the Demon in question is linked by magic to what is theirs. Finally, Humans curiously seem to lack any scent production at all, but are metaphorical sponges for the scents of Angels and Demons without seeming to be aware of this behavior.”_

The quiet sounds of her own breathing and the turning of the pages filled the air. She could feel Asmodeus shifting slightly, leaning heavily on her shoulder and rubbing up against her, half-asleep still.

“ _T_ _his often leads to Humans being a prime target for the scenting behavior of a Demon. Oftentimes, this is a subtle way of claiming, a way for other Demons to know who exactly Humans belong to. In particular, it mirrors the behavior of cats rubbing against their kin and can often be considered a show of--”_

Another blink, eyes narrowing as she continues to read. “ _Wait a second…”_ she thinks to herself, a realization gradually forming. She turns slightly, looking over to Asmodeus, and he blinks sleepily, curious at the disturbance. The demon looks over her shoulder, still yawning and half asleep for a moment, until he caught up to where she’d briefly stopped.

He grinned, the barest hint of a blush skating over his face as he realized that he’d been caught _literally_ in the act. 

“Aha, guilty as charged~”

. . .

It's been a long day for the both of them, and all Choi Yoona wants to do is curl up next to her best friend, her favorite self-care buddy. She almost cries when the school day ends and the two of them are allowed to walk back to the House of Lamentation, Asmo chattering in her ear about a modelling shoot he had coming up.

It’s a rare day without any of the others on their tail, someone like Mammon loudly complaining at the time they spent together or Levi blowing up her phone with texts about the game the two of them were addicted to this week. She’d told the others in no uncertain terms that today was a self-care day, and the other residents of the House of Lamentation quickly learned that you do _not_ fuck with self-care days when it’s not just Asmo, but Asmo and Yoona _together_. 

Later, as the two of them lounge in Asmo’s impossibly large bed together, skin still glowing from different face masks and serums that the demon owned, Yoona softly slipped her hands into his hair. She hummed, happily, thinking about how rarely she got to do this. Asmodeus kept his appearance strictly under control, absolutely pouting if she messed with his hair when the two of them had anywhere to be. But right now, they didn’t, and it was perfect.

Her hands brushed gently through, until she bumped against horns she’d forgotten were there. He’d explained, once, that his human form could be _stifling_ . Really, it could be for all of the brothers, feeling the press of different features - wings, horns, tails - but unable to release them. Yoona had simply blinked, unafraid, and pointed out that well, if these days were for self care, then he needed to take care of himself _too_. It was so easy to forget, though, the more demonic features he held, until she quite literally stumbled into them. 

She went to move her hands away, worried she might unintentionally hurt him somehow, but she never got the chance. Almost as soon as she brushed against his horns, Asmodeus practically melted into her touch, humming contentedly. It must be comforting, she realizes. She reaches back towards him, emboldened by his reaction, and more forcefully runs her hands over his horns. Not enough to hurt by any means, but less anxious than before.

It’s almost startling, how quickly he leans in towards her, a soft moan of complete contentment leaving his lips without him even seeming to realize. 

He’ll explain, later, that this is a sign of complete intimacy for demonkind. The horns tend to be their most vulnerable spot, and to let someone touch them without harming them releases incredibly strong emotions of safety, of being cared for. Yoona has endless questions about how he cares for his horns; because she knows he _does_ , Asmodeus is the king of self-care. 

But for this moment, the two of them just share each other's company, sharing this vulnerability together. 

. . .

She wakes up one morning, after a night of being out at the Fall (a night of chaotic laughter and pounding music and feeling so, so _free--)_ to a soft bed, a warm presence and a deep rumbling sound that takes a moment to place. Logically, she knows it's Asmo - who else would it be, they agreed after the first time they did this that sleepovers always make nights like the last easier; getting ready alone wasn't near as fun, and Lucifer could only handle the sight of the two of them trying to sneak her to her own room with Asmo still drunk on Demonus and Yoona drunk on _tiredness_ so many times.

So sleepovers it was, and she was used to waking up with her favorite demon curled up around her by this point. But the noise, this was _new_ . She blinked, blearily, and shifted slightly to try and hear it better. As she shifted, though, her arms brushed against Asmodeus's sleeping form and-- _oh_.

Well, she knew who was making it now, at least. As his chest rose and fell, she could feel a vibrating sensation under her hands. It was like snoring, almost, but... it wasn't. It had more of a deeper, rumbling quality that instantly put her at ease. Yoona moved once more, positioning herself close to Asmo's chest and closing her eyes.

 _It was so rare to wake up before him_ , she thought, _so it made sense to just let him sleep and ask about him later._ Her breathing slowed, matching pace with his.

...Until about a minute later, when her sleepiness was interrupted by a realization so strong she shot up, smugly grinning.

" ** _Purring_ ** , that's it!! ...Wait, shit, _no_ , go back to sleep Az, I was trying not to wake you--"

. . .

He's hugging her so tightly it * _hurts_ * until she realizes, after a moment, that it's not just the hug that she can feel. There's a soft heat, right at the small of her back, right where--

Ah. _Their pact mark._ It's burning, except it doesn't hurt. It just feels... warm, in a way that's the perfect mix of pain and pleasure.

Her emotions feel stronger too, mixing between the excited happiness she knew she felt walking into the House of Lamentation again, this time without _leaving for good_ being a possibility, and something... more. It almost burns too, with intensity rather than _actual_ heat. It feels raw, overpowering, a constant thrum of cathartic relief that practically sings "mine, mine, _mine_ " throughout her entire being as the demon who has her heart and soul continues to hold her.

Another moment passes, another blink, another heartbeat, and then--

She remembers something else, again, about Pacts. Some of these emotions aren't _hers._ It was an easy-to-forget side effect, one that hardly ever affected her to begin with. She'd felt it before, more distantly, in other times of heightened emotions from the seven brothers she was so attached to. Levi especially had a habit of accidentally pushing his excitement with hers, heightening it to the point of overload, her chest tightening as they talked, her voice gradually going higher and faster.

This, though, was _so much more powerful_ . This is her Asmodeus, baring his soul to her, without even fully realizing he's doing so. This was the both of them, processing the fact that they'd been explicitly told by Lucifer that, begrudgingly, he couldn't _make_ her leave this time. He hadn't wanted her to, nobody had, but the exchange program had originally had a clear end date. Until now, now that it _doesn't,_ now that she's _home._


End file.
